


You remain even as the world crumbles to dust before me

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Gen, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the zombie apocalypse and Hannibal's house is a very safe place to be. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You remain even as the world crumbles to dust before me

Hannibal’s house was safe for now, it had enough reinforcements to stand against invading zombies.  
Enough time had passed for society to collapse and remake itself in a fashion.  
Hannibal whistled as he cooked dinner.  
Zombie meat was on the meny, it didn’t infect if it was cooked properly.  
He was pleased that this particular zombie was a very rude former patient.  
“Help me with this Will,” he said to his partner.  
Will did. Abigail stood beside him, watching with obvious interest.

*

In the dining room Jack Crawford was livid. Price and Zeller kept their heads down, and Beverly sighed.  
Alana finally caved in and asked him what was wrong.  
“He’s a god dam monster,” said Jack. “I can’t do anything about it. I can’t believe I fell for his bullshit, ate his food.”  
“And now you have to eat it again,” said Alana.  
“It’s still people,” said Price. “Well zombies, but they once were people.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Society is in a tailspin,” said Alana. “We have bigger concerns than a cannibal.”  
“No. Justice should be upheld.”  
“It should,” said Alana. “But right now we can’t do it.”  
“I can see that,” said Jack. “We should kill him.”  
“We bide our time,” said Alana. “We eat his food and keep the charade up. How do you think I feel? I had him inside me.”  
Price snickered.  
“In my body,” said Alana ruefully. “Not in my mind. Will has it worse. He’s set up a happy murder family with uncle Hanni and little Abigail. How deep under Hannibal’s influence is he? How deep is that Stockholm syndrome?”  
“Alana. Now’s not the time to save Will either,” said Beverly sadly.  
“No. He doesn’t want to be saved.”  
The weight of those words stayed with them even as Abigail came in with the fresh zombie meat.

*  
Jack Crawford couldn’t sleep that night.  
He was on a comfortable sofa, full of downy pillows. But the noises kept him up.  
Noises from a house where Hannibal had slaughtered innocent people, and cooked them. Now he just cooked zombies.  
He heard Alana’s shallow breaths and Price’s snores.  
He also heard things that weren’t comforting.  
Obscene sounds of Hannibal fucking his former profiler.  
The moans and cries conjured images he didn’t want.  
Hannibal on his back, Will riding him while holding a hand across his throat.  
Sweat gleaming on their bodies, and Will sucking the man off.  
Soon those sounds stopped, and he only heard softly whispered words.  
Didn’t those two ever sleep?  
He slept eventually.

*  
There was a stranger with them, an engineer who Hannibal found useful.  
He kept the small generator in the basement running.  
He flirted with Alana and she smiled back.  
His name was Joe Smith.  
Price and Zeller were playing bridge with Beverly.  
She kept eyeing her gun.

*  
“How can you stand it?” asked Jack.  
Will was pale, but unfazed.  
“What? The zombie apocalypse or him?”  
“Both. How could you forgive him?”  
“What makes you think I have?” asked Will. He would and yet he never could.  
“You haven’t killed him yet.”  
“No. We’re too tangled up in each other.”  
“That’s sick.”  
“I guess. He’s useful in a crisis.”  
“Maybe he caused the zombies somehow.”  
“No. He’s just reaping the benefits of the situation.”  
“You are obsessed with him.”  
“We obsess about each other,” sad Will.  
“He got in your head.”  
“Yes. And that’s fine.”  
Jack sighed.

*  
Hannibal and Will were in the bedroom.  
“They’re restless,” said Will.  
“All of them?”  
“Yes. “  
“You didn’t cause the zombie apocalypse did you?”  
“Will I could not have..”  
“It’s perfect for you though. You can eat zombies without impunity.”  
“So can you.”  
“Because I have to. I don’t relish it like you do. I even killed an old school friend.”  
“I am sorry.”  
“No, you are not. You’re glad he’s dead since we might have had a connection. “  
“That’s not true. The house is full of people you know.”  
“Yes. Even your former lover.”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“I am. I can admit to too.”  
Hannibal shut him up by kissing him.

*  
They ventured out to restock supplies, and were attacked by a herd of zombies. Beverly shot a few and Hannibal rescued Jack. He smiled over the dead body and said: “This will be dinner.”  
“I hate you so much right now,” said Jack.  
“He saved you,” said Alana, giving the devil his due.  
Jack didn’t argue with that.

*  
Joe was clearly not informed of Hannibal’s true nature.  
Jack decided to tell him.  
“Why do you like him?”  
“He’s a great guy and he saved me.”  
“He’s a killer.”  
“So are we all now.”  
“That’s not it. He was that before. He’s a serial killer. He is the Chesapeake Ripper.”  
“Then why wasn’t he arrested?”  
“Because he’s s slick motherfucker and he left no prints.”  
“I don’t believe the worst of him.”  
“You will,” said Jack.  
“He didn’t cause the apocalypse,” said Joe.  
“He slept with your crush, Alana.”  
“So? He has good taste, that’s’ all. And now he only has eyes for Will.”  
Jack sighed.

*  
“Did you and Hannibal have a thing?” asked Joe.  
“We did,” Alana said. “It was nothing. It ended.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. He didn’t love me. He doesn’t love Will.”  
“Will can take care of himself.”  
“He’s fragile mentally.”  
“I saw him kill a zombie with his bare hands.”  
“The term is criminally insane. That’s what Hannibal did to him.”  
“We can use more like him in this situation.”  
Alana didn’t argue.

*  
“What will happen?” asked Will.  
“We’ll survive and thrive,” said Hannibal.  
“Win this deadly game?”  
“As long as we have to.”  
“Let’s take if day to day.”  
“How else should we live?”  
“In your memory palace?”  
“You are there.”  
“I know. You are in mine too.”  
“Really? Am I your Achilles?”  
“Yes.”  
Will licked a path down his body, and tasted the sweaty skin, flavored with a lotion derived from zombie blood.  
Hannibal gripped the sheets, as Will’s lips closed around his cock.

*

“How are you?” asked Alana to a very bright Abigail.  
“I’m fine,” said the girl.  
“You kill zombies like a pro.”  
“What else should I do? They kill humans on sight.”  
“Sometimes I think Hannibal caused this.”  
“He’s not God.“  
“No. He just thinks he is.”  
“He keeps us safe.”  
“Yes,” said Alana.  
Abigail would never betray him.

*  
Jack recalled Bella’s last breath. He had to kill her as she was one of the zombies.  
He had to live with this.  
He would never tell anyone.  
He went to confront Hannibal.  
Jack walked into the bedroom.  
He saw the man asleep, arms around Will. He looked very calm.  
“Jack,” he said sleepily. “If you are going to kill me try it now.”  
“So you can die in his arms?”  
“Yes,” said Hannibal. “That would be romantic.”  
“I wont kill you. We need you.”  
“You do,” said Hannibal.  
Jack left. 

*  
“What’s it like?” asked Alana.  
“What?” asked Will.  
“Being with him while knowing what he is.”  
“I can’t think of anyone else to be with,” he said.  
“No? You are with all of us.”  
“Yes.”  
“What if you left him?”  
“No. I’d die.”  
“We could go on without him.”  
“You could. I can’t.”  
“He’ll eat us when we run of zombies.”  
“It won’t come to that.”  
“Do you love him?”  
“I do.”  
“Because he got in your head?”  
“No. We were destined to be.”  
“I don’t believe that,” said Alana.  
“Believe what you will,” said Will.

*  
Alana slept with Joe and he proposed to her.  
She accepted.  
It was something to hope for if things ever returned to normal.  
Will would do the same with Hannibal if he could.  
He crept back in his monster’s bed each night.  
*  
Abigail learnt much from her brood.  
She sawed a zombie in half and prepared it for dinner with their help.  
Hannibal looked especially proud.   
She was going to live.

*  
Beverly sighed as Price and Zeller argued over a girl they had saved. Becca was a lesbian, and Beverly liked her.  
She wondered if Freddie Lounds had survived.  
Chilton? He must be a vampire.  
Poor Miriam Lass? Who knew.

*  
Becca soon got to like Beverly and Beverly taught her to shoot.  
Zeller gave her up and made out with Price.  
Abigail saw them and laughed a little.

*  
The zombies would stop coming or not.  
It was the end of the world or not.  
Nobody knew.  
Not even Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:   
> Long prompt is long. Oops.
> 
> Background: Some Time in season two after Will has been released from the BSHCI.
> 
> Will is in Baltimore with Hannibal for a "thearapy" session when the Apocalypse starts and Hannibal makes Will come with him on the dangerous journey (though what journey wouldn't be dangerous in this situation) all the way back to Hannibal's house because "something very important is there". Obviously that something is Abigail. So the three of them have their little reunion and start planning how their gonna survive this, because they ARE going to survive this.
> 
> Jack, Alana, Jimmy, and Brian (and Beverly if you wanna gloss over her death because she'd be amazing in a Zombie Apocalypse) were in the Quantico building when the Apocalypse happened and did well for them selves for a while with all the guns and stuff that were there, but eventually they had to leave (food running g out? Too many zombies?). They decide to go to Baltimore and try to find Hannibal and Will.
> 
> Now the Murder Family would basically be living the high life, Hannibal's House would be quickly fortified, stocked with guns and food ("food") and none of the three of them would have any problems killing the dead.
> 
> Jack and Co. on the other hand would have been one the road, constantly on alert, attacked several times and maybe met up with some less then friendly other groups of humans.
> 
> So, Actual Prompt: when the two groups meet up.
> 
> I really just want sceens of the first few days/weeks of Jack, Jimmy, Brian, Alana, and Whoever having to come to terms with that because Abigail is alive Hannibal is the Ripper, but they can't really do anything about it because there is no justice system anymore and doing anything to Hannibal isn't going to sit well with Will and Abigail AT ALL. Or with the way the three of the have been "suviving":
> 
> The food is Zombies if it's cooked you don't get infected, they don't usually let people into their house to use up their resorces unless that person seem usefull (maybe there's some other people there that don't know the full story, just side with the Murder Family in their weird ways because they saved them), and whatever less ethical things you can think of.
> 
> Bonus:  
> +10 running gag of people blaming Hannibal for the Zombies ("shut up we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" "Will even I couldnt-" "Yes you could!" Or "was this you plan- turn everyone into easy targets?!")  
> +100 lots of loud arguing, just all the shit they cant fix from the show now that there's Zombies, and you don't have to be sneaky with the people anymore.  
> +1000 lots of whispered arguing when they don't think others are around because yes you do have to be sneaky, because "why are siding with Hannibal Will, he's a cannibal when the Zombies run out WE are food to him" "The Zombies aren't going to run out, and besides, where else would we go?"  
> +10000 the Zombies and the Apocalypse itself stay like plot B and just focus on the people's conflicts with each other, just because most Zombie Apocalypse AUs are always about how bad ass they can be with the zombies.


End file.
